


With the Eyes of Elizabeth Taylor

by PeachGO3



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: 1960: The Lord of the Flies finds out her Archangel/Archnemesis has been behaving quite unangelic as of lately.A quick thing that came up while I was writingsome headcanonsfor these two. Inspired by Jon Hamm stating that Gabriel stole Liz Taylor's eyes.





	With the Eyes of Elizabeth Taylor

He was fascinating – both positively and negatively, and it drove her insane.

Whatever that Archangel did was driven by a desperate need to love. The way he talked, the way he moved. How he smiled at others. Just what was up with that accent of his? She didn’t get why he couldn’t just talk normal. And then there was the way he dressed. What was so great about cashmere and silk anyway? What was so great about him?

It had started with them confronting each other about fucking up their respective plans. The Thwarting, as it was officially called. Beelzebub had wanted to destroy him, really. But, as different as they were, they soon realised that they actually had to face the same problems every day. Shit days at work and annoying colleagues, they both knew that. They both wanted someone to complain to, Hell, she needed someone to complain to.

And so, they kept meeting outside of wanting to aggressively confront the other party.

Lord Beelzebub enjoyed having someone to talk to, and Gabriel was a good listener. Sadly he was really fucking dumb, too. And so utterly, deeply angelic – an angel down to his very core. He radiated strange waves. They were helpful for finding him (he did not have a phone (because he’s a fucking angel)), but they were very unpleasant to breath in when the two of them were just sitting or walking somewhere. Stinky love all around him. It was exhausting.

Today, they would meet in New York City on Earth. Snow was everywhere, but Gabriel’s hands were never cold. His whole body was beaming, in fact. The waves were hot and smelly in this time of the year, and they were still sparkly with lightening. And as if this wasn’t enough already, lately he had developed this irritating habit of hugging Beelzebub as a greeting.

“There you are!” he beamed, lifting her up in a sparking embrace.

“Hello, asshole,” she spat. His cheek was unbearably smooth against her face, and she wiggled to signalise that she wanted to be put down.

“How are you? What have you been up to lately?” he asked, looking down at her. He was fucking tall. It was annoying.

“Not much, really. We’ve had a fuck ton of work to do lately.”

“As did we! Christmas miracles don’t just happen on their own,” he grinned, and Beelzebub faltered. Something was different about him. Something… It wasn’t the fact that he did not flinch anymore at the f-word. It was something different. She couldn’t put her finger on it and thus decided to drop it.

“Wanna go for a walk?” he suggested, shoving his hands into his grey coat’s pockets.

They strolled around town. There was a lot of snow and the season’s typical bliss and sense of wonder in the air. Beelzebub would’ve lied if she said that it did not make her even a little bit giggly. It eased the cutting love waves, so that was nice.

They exchanged their latest work stories, but this time around it was all good-natured. She even found herself laughing at the dumb things that came out of Gabriel’s mouth (instead of wanting to smack her head against the next wall).

“And to break the ice, as humans say, I asked if they noticed anything different.”

“That’s a terrible ice breaker,” she laughed. “It’s pretty dumb.”

“Why? It moved the conversation forwards,” he replied, cloud forming in front of his mouth. “And it did so without me having to break the unpleasant news to them right away. We’ve had a nice little chat.”

Beelzebub hummed in acknowledgment. But she felt his eyes on her still. He gave her a side-eye. “What?” she buzzed.

“Nothing,” he said and pursed his lips as she stopped him from stepping onto the street. “Wait until it turns green,” she mumbled under her breath, and then: “Stop looking at me like that.”

He turned his body in an awkward wangling dance, trying to hide his smile. It didn’t work.

“I won’t ask what it is,” Beelzebub warned him, and he broke immediately: “Lord B, do you notice anything different?”

“I have noticed something,” she said as the lights turned green and the human started crossing the road.

“And what did you notice?”

“Don’t know.”

“What did you notice about me?” he asked and theatrically spun her around. Cars hooted.

She was about to scream at him for grabbing her like that, but he loosened his grip the very second she thought about it, his face softening. He smiled. And as the lights reflected in his eyes, she noticed: “Purple? Really?”

“Amazing, right?” he beamed and gestured an exaggerated apology towards the car drivers.

“You do like purple, don’t you,” said Beelzebub. She caught herself thinking about all the purple stuff he had. For not having a grasp on matter at all, that Archangel sure loved his collection of clothes. And flowers, oh Lord, the flowers. Yikes.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t notice at all,” Gabriel admitted as they continued their walk.

“They just look somewhat familiar, I guess,” she shrugged, but that comment made the love waves shiver in uncertainty. Oh! She was onto something here. “Did you miracle them all by yourself, big boy?” she asked in her mocking voice, but he did not get the sarcasm. “Not all by myself. But I made the decision to change things up a bit. That old blue just didn’t make it for me.”

“You’re lying,” she said deadpan, and he was shocked: “I’m not! Why do you say that?”

“I’m a demon, dumbass. I recognise a lie when I hear one.”

His brows furrowed in worry, he even stopped walking. Haha, she almost had him!

“Okay, it wasn’t the blue.”

Beelzebub crossed her arms in triumph. “A lying Archangel,” she wondered. “I only lied about the blue!” he defended himself, brows risen. “I liked blue. But turns out there are much nicer shades of colors to chose from.”

“Like what?” she asked, not minding that the other humans on the pavement had to awkwardly walk around them now.

“Like violet,” he said and smiled.

“I don’t buy it,” she teased.

Gabriel could never tell when she was teasing him. He had no idea about the concept of winding someone up. Couldn’t process it, that dumb doggo. His smile just died awkwardly, and he sighed, “Fuck. I shouldn’t have told you in the first place.”

She burst into laughter.

“See? I even use that word myself now,” he frowned, but Beelzebub was having the time of her life. Saying ‘fuck’ so much around the Archangel was a delight. It was nice to observe how he would stop flinching at it. How he would start to use it himself. “How unangelic,” she laughed, voice buzzing in her head. “Don’t you want to tell me how you got them, big boy?”

He hummed and hawed, but he broke when Beelzebub gave him a playful jab, not minding the love around his body and how it burned on her skin.

“Stop it, please. Please, I just…” – he sighed – “I took them, I guess.”

Her eyes widened. “You did what?”

He smiled at her sheepishly, but those new eyes were full of worry now. “I took them. I saw them and found them very pleasant to look at.”

“What the hell, you idiot!” she exclaimed in delight. “Eyes are not meant to be pleasant to look at.”

“Are they not?” he asked quietly, disappointed even.

“No,” Beelzebub smiled. “Where did you see them? In a comic?” she asked him, voice all fond now, but she strangely didn’t mind. Both the season and his waves were bleeding into her demonic nature, obviously.

Gabriel thought for a moment. “Her name was Liz Taylor,” he remembered.

Ahh, so that was it. “Nice one,” Beelzebub said. They could continue their walk now. She wanted to go on, already making a move, when Gabriel suddenly added: “Wasn’t easy to get them out of her skull, she was feisty, I tell you.”

Beelzebub almost choked. “What? You took Elizabeth Taylor’zz eyezz? You literally took her eyes?”

“Yes,” he said, irritated by himself, apparently.

“I can’t believe it,” Beelzebub laughed, “Gabriel! How ferociouzz!”

“Shh,” he made, coming closer in panic. Humans were looking at them. “She got new ones right away, don’t make such a fuss about it.”

She smiled at him. Of course he would leave Elizabeth Taylor some eyes. How would she be able to see otherwise? His train of thought was adorable. “You rob a human of her eyes for your own personal pleasure, but make sure to give her new ones in return?” she asked, just for clarification.

“Yes, of course. Humans need eyes to see, B, I thought you knew that,” he said.

“I did know that,” said Beelzebub, but all malice had vanished from her voice. So, purple it was. She rather liked them. She spontaneously decided to go for a compliment and said, “They really suit you. Looking good.”

Gabriel straightened up, returning to his usual angelic self. “I know, right? Thank you, B. We should go looking for some eyes for you some time soon.”

“Right.”

“Not that your current ones don’t look nice. Y’know.”

“Right. Do you want to grab a box of cookies now?”

“Uuurgh, you’re disgusting.”

“You’re disguzzting,” she replied with a buzz and ran after him. Snowflakes had started to fall, and his hands were always warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, they are fun to write. I actually headcanon Gabe being born with those eyes, but this thing was just too good to miss out on tbh :’)
> 
> edit: I un-tagged the Book Fandom, in case you're wondering, because I figured that these characters are very much from the TV series and thus should be filtered from the tag :')


End file.
